


Johnlock- Rosie

by umbrelladrips



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Johnlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Season 4 Spoilers, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrelladrips/pseuds/umbrelladrips
Summary: Sherlock and John have their work cut out. There is a grizzly 6 month-old with a winter cold and a tendency to wake up every hour, on the hour and it's two man job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a Johnlock fic of just them being domestic and looking after Rosie as a baby. Just the idea of Sherlock parenting makes me go aaaaaah. So here you go.  
> X

_There was a grizzly 6 month-old with a winter cold and a tendency to wake up every hour, on the hour and it was a two man job._   
  
A shrill wailing pierced the silence of the downstairs bedroom in 221b. With a sigh, John started to roll out of bed.   
  
"I'll go..."Sherlock groaned sleepily, hauling himself out of bed and stumbling across the room to where a cot stood with a bawling baby inside.    
  


"Why don't children understand the concept of sleep?" Sherlock coed as if comforting the baby which was now resting on his hip with fingers gripping to his t-shirt.   
  


"Baffles me,” grumbled John from the bed, "bring her over, she won't sleep until you do."    
  
The taller man put the baby down in the space between their two pillows and climbed in after her. All three lay staring at the ceiling, lit by the blinking light of the baby monitor.    
  
"What has she got to cry about? I'm the one with about twenty minutes of sleep each night." John cursed.   
  


"She hasn't got a full inbox of infuriatingly ordinary cases to sort through and delete."

  
"Or a new therapist to visit."   
  


"Or repair bills from the grenade explosion in our house."   
  


"Doesn't even know that one happened.”

 

John snorted.   
  


Then the two men laughed a little hysterically, in the way that the only very sleep deprived do.   
  


"I wonder if she misses her Mum?" John murmured, and the joking had left his voice.   
  


"We all do."   
  


"Will she remember her?"   
  


"Most children don't start forming memories from early childhood until they are at least three or four.” Sherlock replied. 

  
"So, no". John's voice cracked.   
  


It took Sherlock a minute to realise John was crying. Not the guttural wail of the first realisation of what has been lost, but a painful cry for the child who would never meet her Mother. Sherlock found his eyes prickling and soon there was not a dry eye in the room. 

  
"Look at us." Croaked Sherlock with a sort of half laugh   
  


"We're a mess."   
  


"Rosie's doing the best out of all of us."    
  


As if on cue, she made a contented gurgling sound, pleased to be in her favourite place with her favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'd much appreciate if you left feedback!  
> X


End file.
